doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Nacho Rodríguez
|nacimiento = 20 de septiembre de 1980 |lugar_nacimiento = México D.F. |nacionalidad = Mexicano |ingreso_doblaje = 2009 ( ) |pais = México |estado = Activo |sindicato = ANDA |demo1 = Nacho-Rodríguez.ogg |demo2 = Homare_Koiwai_Gamer.ogg |demo3 = IT2-Adrian.ogg }} 1012-GQ-MOPL02mini.jpg|Robert Frobisher en Cloud Atlas (versión Videomax). Tumblr m9ycghiE2j1qc6b4jo1 500.png|Vendedor en Cloud Atlas (versión Videomax). ImagesCANN2VJ0.jpg|Georgette en Cloud Atlas (versión Videomax). ZSF-Zach.jpg|Zachary "Zach" Stone (Bo Burnham) en Zach será famoso. LukemathesonRw.png|Luke Matheson en Ravenswood. Adams riverdale.png|Arthur Adams en Riverdale. Weavertcd.png|Adam Weaver en El diario de Carrie. Shermy1.png|Shermy en Hora de aventura: Ven conmigo. Dallas2012 Nicolas Trevino.png|Nicolás Treviño en Dallas. 61f5fe3caa4b77b8c9aae20af6e435842fd9fbad.jpg|Julian Albert en Flash (2014). LHcaRyan.png|Ryan Shoos en La horca. Nexttariq.png|Tariq en You're Next (Versión Diamond Films). 2015 06 08 POSADA ERICH PELITZ JAIRO MUNIR CHATACK (12).JPG|Jairo en Moisés y los Diez Mandamientos. Tumblr nmwryjq30p1selbgso1 1280.png|Jason / Mondo Gecko en la serie de Tortugas Ninjas. LNJ Museum Character HeroFULL HoT 0007s 0014 1HY2017 Raggmunk.png|Raggmunk en LEGO Ninjago: Maestros del Spinjitzu. BeastMaster LegoNK.png|Beast Master en LEGO: Nexo Knights. Zed Ratchet&Clank.png|Zed en Ratchet & Clank. Hosato-kubo-and-the-two-strings-97.4.jpg|Hosato en Kubo y la búsqueda Samurai. Shuuhei Hisagi2.png|Shuhei Hisagi (a partir del ep. 138 en adelante) en Bleach. Kenryu.png|Ryusei Kenzaki "Kenryu" también en Bleach. Yami Sukehiro (BC).png|Yami Sukehiro en Black Clover. Homare Koiwai (GER).jpg|Homare Koiwai en Gamer en rehabilitación. Harumi (GER).jpg|Harumi también en Gamer en rehabilitación. Re.zero Roswaal L. Mathers.png|Roswaal L. Mathers en Re:Zero -Starting Life in Another World-. David (C&T).jpg|David en Carole & Tuesday. Souin (SWORDGAI).jpg|Soin en SWORDGAI. SSO Bayer de Boyero.png|Bayer de Boyero en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco Omega. JackCGI.png|Jack en Thomas y sus amigos. Hatty.png|Hatty en Ruff Ruff, Pia y Panda. Tandy.jpg|Tandy en Sam & Cat. MartinStenJLOT.png|Martin Stein (joven) en Leyendas del mañana. AdrianMellon ITC201.png|Adrian Mellon en IT: Capítulo dos. Persio relacao (1).png|Pérsio Faruq Ahmad en Rastros de mentiras (versión de Globo). Cap AoU.png|Capitán América en LEGO Avengers. EP827 Thaddeus.png|Thaddeus en Pokémon XY. Captura de pantalla (34).png|Akarain en Mob Psycho 100. Higashio MP100.png|Higashio también en Mob Psycho 100. thumb|230px|Creado por FanDubbing22. Nacho Rodríguez es un actor mexicano de teatro y doblaje egresado del Instituto Andrés Soler de la ANDA. Información Ha participado en más de 15 montajes teatrales de los más diversos estilos, algunos de ellos con destacadas presentaciones en giras al interior de la República Mexicana así como en renombrados festivales internacionales. Ha diversificado su carrera como locutor en colecciones de audio-libros y como asistente de dirección y producción en teatro. Más recientemente, al frente de su compañía 'R.O. Teatro' produjo una versión de HAMLET de William Shakespeare, obra que continúa presentándose y en la que interpreta al personaje titular. Sus primeros acercamientos al doblaje de voz fueron a partir del año 2000, inspirado por el boom de series japonesas de los años 80 y 90; pero no fue hasta que concluyó la carrera de Arte Dramático que decidió adentrarse de lleno en dicha especialidad, actividad en la que está activo desde el 2009. Filmografía Películas Beau Knapp *Sargento Burton en Castillo de arena *Jon Jon en Revancha (The Weinstein Company / Diamond Films) *Kennan Boyle en Una noche para sobrevivir *Denny en ¿Quién vivirá? Andy Samberg *Johnny en Toma la 10 *Gerry Perry en Contando a mis ex Ben Mendelsohn *Virrey Hegeo en Éxodo: Dioses y reyes *Russell en Mátalos suavemente Matthew McNulty *Jeremy en The Knot *Luis Buñuel en Cenicitas, sin límites Otros *Michael Trujillo (Stephan James) en Nueva York sin salida *Adrian Mellon (Xavier Dolan) en IT: Capítulo dos *Nate Foster (Daniel Radcliffe) en Imperium *Mitch Brockden (Dominic Cooper) en Una coartada perfecta *Jacob (Hayden Christensen) en El fantasma *Flip Zimmerman (Adam Driver) en El Infiltrado del KKKlan *Tang Yunlong (Zhao Wenzhuo) en Wu Dang *Vincent Cooper (Kit Harington) en Terror en Silent Hill 2: La revelación 3D *Robert Frobisher / Vendedor / Georgette / Grumete / Hombre de la Tribu (Ben Whishaw) en Cloud Atlas (Videomax) *Kakahira (Tadanobu Asano) en Ichi the Killer *Mike Smith (Topher Grace) en Verdad *Michael (Cam Gigandet) en Obsesión *Albrecht Stein (Tom Schilling) en Napola: Doctrina Nazi *Jensen Day (Matt Stokoe) el El incidente del paso Dyatlov *Russell "Phil" Phillips (Domhnall Gleeson) en Inquebrantable *Greg Jansen / San Miguel Arcángel (Tobias Mehler) en Wishmaster 3: Beyond the Gates of Hell *Specs (Leigh Whannell) en La noche del demonio: la última llave *Ryan (Ryan Shoos) en La horca *James Farmer Jr (Denzel Whitaker) en The Great Debaters (3ra. versión) *Nick Nikas (Bennie Safdie) en Good Time (1a ver.) *Nick Massi (Michael Lomenda) en Jersey Boys: Persiguiendo la música *Saturnino (Alan Cumming) en Titus *Alex (Steven Schub) en No Vacancy *Jeff Chang (Justin Chon) en Una noche loca *Malcom, el múltiple (Adam Hurtig) en Culto a Chucky *Jugador X (Michael Cera) en Molly's Game *Tee (Noel Clarke) en 4, 3, 2, 1 *Michael Stewart (Max Thieriot) en Chloe (2da. versión) *Craig (Brad Rowe) en According to Spencer *Ken (Jake Lacy) en Cómo ser soltera *Derek (Joseph Julian Soria) en Line of Duty *Quan Chang (Reggie Lee) en El código del miedo (Videomax / 3ra. versión) *David Willis (Khleo Thomas) en Hurricane Season *Garver (Nicholas Coombe) en Amor de medianoche (2da. versión) *Kent McFuller (Logan Miller) en Si no despierto *Luba (Robert Sheehan) en Mudo *Kyle ScheIble (Timothée Chalamet) en Lady Bird *Tucker (Josh Leyva) en Perdiendo mi virginidad en América *Rufus Lancaster (Tom Felton) en United Kingdom *Fowler (Tristan Oliver) en Another Country *Peter Miller (Austin Lysy) en Mentiras mortales (Videomax) *Kyle (Boyd Holbrook) en La huésped *Teedo (Omar Benson Miller) en Línea de fuego *Jared Middlelton (Brett Edwards) en El viaje más largo *MC (Rob Zabrecky) en Río perdido (segunda versión) *CJ (Bo Burnham) en Por eso lo llaman amor *Brad (Jason Bowen) en Contando a mis ex *Benji Applebaum (Ben Platt) en Más notas perfectas *Tyler (Dayne Rockwood) en Eres tan Cupido *Él mismo (Robert Pattinson) en Robsesión *Trevor James (Scott Eastwood) en Snowden *Pascal Al Fariq (Nikolai Kinski) en Punto de quiebre *Recepcionista (Nophand Boonyai) en Sin escape (The Weinstein Company) *Dark Eyes (Eddie Spears) en Armas, chicas y apuestas *Asistente (Julian Deuster) en El agente de C.I.P.O.L. *Justin (Nat Wolff) en Pasante de moda *Bastien (Thomas Solivéres) en Amigos *Tariq (Ti West) en Tu eres el próximo *Marcinho (Kikito Junqueira) en Tropa élite 2 *Dr. Kenan (Ravi Kapoor) en El vuelo *Giorgio (Edoardo Natoli) en Gino Bartali: El inmortal *Voces adicionales en La rebelión *Voces adicionales en Milla 22: El escape *Voces adicionales en Cuando ellas quieren *Voces adicionales en El implacable *Voces adicionales en Warcraft: El primer encuentro de dos mundos *Voces adicionales en Casi embarazada *Voces adicionales en Wet Hot American Summer *Voces adicionales en Los tres mosqueteros *Voces adicionales en Recuérdame *Voces adicionales en Una chica fuera de serie *Voces adicionales en Intriga en Shanghai *Voces adicionales en Suegra al ataque *Voces adicionales en El ángel del deseo *Voces adicionales en El escuadrón del miedo *Voces adicionales en 12 horas para vivir *Voces adicionales en Shanghai *Voces adicionales en El abogado del crimen *Voces adicionales en La bruja de los cabellos blancos Anime *Homare Koiwai / Harumi (Tomoaki Maeno) en Gamer en rehabilitación *Yami Sukehiro (Junichi Suwabe) en Black Clover *Shuhei Hisagi (2ª voz), Ryusei Kenzaki y voces adicionales en Bleach *Roswaal L. Mathers (Takehito Koyasu) en Re:Zero -Starting Life in Another World- *Bayer de Boyero en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco Omega *Thaddeus en Pokémon XY *Soin en SWORDGAI *Akarain / Higashio / Voces adicionales en Mob Psycho 100 *David en Carole & Tuesday *Voces adicionales en One Punch Man *Voces adicionales en Naruto Shippūden Dramas coreanos *Príncipe Hyo Myeong (Park Bo Gum) en Love in the Moonlight *Fiscal Yoo Seok (Oh Sang-jin) en Mi amor de las estrellas *Choi Jin Sang en Mirada angelical Documentales *Leo Houlding en Fierce Earth Películas animadas *Armand Roulin en Cartas de Van Gogh (Segunda versión) *Ado en Lars y El Misterio del Portal *Zed en Ratchet & Clank (2016) *Hosato en Kubo y la búsqueda Samurai *Jack en Thomas y sus Amigos: El Rey de las Vías (2013) *Voces adicionales en Los Ilusionautas Películas anime *Celestial Q / Celestial Fiesta en The Seven Deadly Sins: Prisioneros del cielo *Voces adicionales en Haru en el reino de los gatos *Voces adicionales en El mágico de Mai Mai Series animadas *Hatty (Forrest Harding / Bryce Papenbrook / David Holt) en Ruff Ruff, Pia y Panda *Shermy (Sean Giambrone) en Hora de aventura: Ven conmigo *Franz en Sissi: La joven emperatriz *Slo en ¡YooHoo al rescate! *El heraldo (David Herman) en (Des)encanto *Beast Master en LEGO: Nexo Knights *Mondo Gecko en Tortugas Ninja (serie animada de 2012) *Jack en Thomas y sus Amigos *Raggmunk en LEGO Ninjago: Maestros del Spinjitzu *Yuji en Un show más *Cristóbal Colón, John el Destripador en El show de Peabody y Sherman *Voces adicionales en Club Caza Monstruos (doblaje de México) *Voces adicionales en Peludos y espeluznantes *Voces adicionales en Johnny Test *Voces adicionales en Viva Piñata Series de TV Brett Dier *Luke Matheson en Ravenswood (2013) *Luke Matheson en Lindas mentirosas (2013) Demetrius Bridges *Dorian Williams en Diarios de vampiros *Dorian Williams en El legado Otros *Zachary "Zach" Stone (Bo Burnham) en Zach será famoso *Phillip "Lip" Gallagher (Jeremy Allen White) en Shameless (2a voz) *Garett Ritter (Aaron Tveit) en Braindead *Xavier "Xavi" Castillo (Jencarlos Canela) en Telenovela *Dr. Malik Verlain (Aaron Jennings) en Pure Genius *Dr. Neal Hudson (Raza Jaffrey) en Código negro *Joe Hawkins (Ben Bailey-Smith) en La ley y el orden: Reino Unido *Toby / Coordinador Zang (Harry Culverhouse) en La casa de Dani *Eddie (Michael Angarano) en I'm Dying Up Here *Chunk Palmer (Chris Jackson) en Bull *Miss Bruce (Miss Lawrence) en Star *Richard Evans (Parker Young) en Imposters *Miljan Milosevic en Siberia *Sir Rayne (Marc Trottier) en Big Top Academy *Hutch (Alphonso Mcauley) en Una familia modelo *Julian Albert (Tom Felton) y voces adicionales en Flash (2014) *Sargento Mark Cross (Warren Christie) en Motivo (1a voz) *Nicolás Treviño "Joaquín" (Juan Pablo Di Pace) en Dallas *Eric Russo (Andrew Lawrence) en Hawaii Cinco-0 *Lee Harvey Oswald (Daniel Webber) en 11.22.63 *Mark (Sam Underwood) en Los seguidores (2a voz) *Ravi (Ravi Patel) en Grandfathered *Tandy (Dan Schneider) en Sam & Cat *Tte. Frank Pike (Adrian Holmes) Dany de la Vega (Ramon Terrell), Reportero y voces adicionales en Flecha *Padre Brah (Rene Gube) en Crazy Ex-Girlfriend *Leon (Joey Badass) en Mr. Robot *Jeff Clarke (Jeff Hephner) en Chicago en llamas *Arthur Adams (John Behlmann) en Riverdale *Wyatt (David King) en Love *Dr. Aloysius Herbert Samberly (Matt Braunger) en Agente Carter *James (Michael Devine) en Sin limites *Ben (Adam Shapiro) en Cristela *Dr. Alec Adams (Ed Quinn) en Mistresses *Charles Blake (Julian Ovenden) en Downton Abbey *Adam Weaver (Chris Wood) en El diario de Carrie *Kyle Hawkins (Tim Peper) en Complications *Enrique VII (Michael Marcus) en The White Queen (Starz) *Detective Quinn / Mike O'Brian (Shane Jacobsen) en Crimen americano *Ricky Raydor (Ryan Kennedy) en Crímenes mayores *Charlie Russell (Brandon Jones) en CSI: En la escena del crimen *"Fitz" (James Edward Campbell) en Degrassi: La nueva generación *Blue Chessex (Jordan Hudyma) en Degrassi: La nueva generación *Agente Phillips (Jamison Jones) en Kamen Rider: Los caballeros dragón *Channa (Sanket Choukse) en Buddha *Oficial García (Jaime Collaco) en Rizzoli y Isles *Martin Stein / Firestorm (joven) (Graeme McComb) en Leyendas del mañana *Johnny Drake 'Johnny D.' (Charles Halford) en La ley y el orden: Unidad de víctimas especiales (temp 16) *Patrick (Justin Prentice) en Chica rara (2011) *Richard (Keith Powell) en Un gran chico (serie) *Hal (Danny Fisher) en Los amantes *Patrick (Ian Fisher) en Covert Affairs *Felix Hausman (Dustin Milligan) en Motivo (ep. 10 temp. 1) *Pastor Gregory Eldon (Ryan Devlin) en La ley y el orden: Unidad de víctimas especiales (ep. 7 temp 17) *Hank Roberts (Adam Senn) en La ley y el orden: Unidad de víctimas especiales (ep. 11 temp. 12) *Jason Andrews (Ben Feldman) en Crímenes mayores (cap 3 temp 2) *Ben (Douglas Nyback) en Defiance (cap 1 temp 1) *Todd/Brandon Northcliff (Kevin Christy) / Matt Monroe (Brian Tichnell) en Castle *Alien multiojos (Ric Sarabia) y voces adicionales en Supergirl *Dirk (Phillip Shinn) en La esposa ejemplar *Zach Bell (Tom Maden) en Parenthood *Voces adicionales en Chelsea Does *Voces adicionales en Spooksville: Pueblo sobrenatural *Voces adicionales en Black sails *Voces adicionales en Between *Voces adicionales en Gotham *Voces adicionales en Mad Men *Voces adicionales en Los demonios de Da Vinci *Voces adicionales en Del crepúsculo al amanecer (2014) *Voces adicionales en Sueños de Hollywood *Voces adicionales en CSI: En la escena del crimen *Voces adicionales en Surviving Jack *Voces adicionales en The Millers *Voces adicionales en La batalla ejemplar *Voces adicionales en CSI: Miami *Voces adicionales en Making a Murderer *Voces adicionales en Project MC² *Voces adicionales en Gilmore Girls: Un nuevo año Miniseries *Ken Jones (joven) (Jonathan Majors) en Cuando hacemos historia Series reality *Justin "Jay" Starrett en Survivor : Millennials vs Generation X *Chuck Mowery en Are you the One? Back to Hawaii *Reed Kelly en Survivor : Blood vs Water *Jeremy Rohmer en La siguiente supermodelo americana (Ciclo 20) *Ben Schreen en La siguiente supermodelo americana (Ciclo 21) *Cole Horibe en So you think you can dance? *Ayton Leland en Becoming Us *Lane Sukowaty en Kindig-It-Design *Nick en Con el agua al cuello *Stephen Andrews en 4th and Long *Voces adicionales en Extreme Makeover: Home Edition *Voces adicionales en Cocinas de Pesadilla con Gordon Ramsey *Voces adicionales en La siguiente supermodelo americana *Voces adicionales en Next Stop *Voces adicionales en El coro Telenovelas y series brasileñas Rafael Sardão *Hannibal en Jezabel *Simón Fariseo en Jesús *Tiago Santero en Apocalipsis *Salmón en La tierra prometida Rômulo Estrela *Degas Coelho en Entre hermanas *Gaspar de Arimateia en La dama de la libertad *Roberto Borghini en A través del tiempo Bruno Montaleone *Francisco Bento de Castro Domínguez "Bento" en El tiempo no para *Juan de Asís "Johnny" en El otro lado del paraíso Felipe Hintze *Jaziel en Verdades secretas *Cicero en Ojos sin culpa Lucci Ferreira *Antonio en Imperio *Mauro en Las brasileñas Rafael Sieg * Rodrigo Torquato en Huérfanos de su tierra * Nicolau en Avenida Brasil Otros *Lacerda (André Junqueira) en Los increíbles 90 *El elegido (Renan Tenca) en El elegido *Helios Bataglia (João Campos) en Sombras del ayer *Wesley (Juan Paiva) en Totalmente diva *Jairo (Erich Pelitz) en Moisés y los Diez Mandamientos *Noé (Gustavo Novaes) en Reglas del Juego *Pedro Misionero (Martin Rodriguez) en El tiempo y el viento *Laerte 1ª fase (Eike Duarte) en La sombra de Helena *Decurio (Nelito Reis) en Los milagros de Jesús *Dr. Rubens (Marcos Damigo) en Preciosa Perla *Xande Mendonça Pais (Felipe Lima) en Laberintos del Corazón *Esculapio (Ari Guimas) en Río de intrigas *Persio (Mouhamed Harfouch) en Rastros de mentiras *Eliézer (Rafael D'Ávila) en Moisés y los Diez Mandamientos - Nueva Temporada *Isaías (Lourinelson Vladimir) en Carceleros *Josias (Renato Góes) en Los tramposos Telenovelas filipinas * Miguel Ramirez (Alexander Diaz) en La promesa *Voces adicionales en Puentes de amor Telenovelas griegas *Aquiles Matheo (Andreas Giorgiou) en Brusko Videojuegos *Capitán América en LEGO Avengers *Leo Manfred (Paul Spera) en Detroit Become Human *Esclavos en Middle-Earth: Shadow of Mordor *Voces adicionales en For Honor *Voces adicionales en Wolfenstein II: The New Colossus Estudios y empresas de Doblaje * Art Sound México * Auditel * Caaliope Dubbing & Distribution * Candiani Dubbing Studios * Central Entertainment * CineDub * Diseño en Audio * Dubbing House * Globo * Golden Dragon Dubbing * IDF * KiteTeam * Labo * Made in Spanish * Magicorp * New Art Dub * Optimedia Bond México * Procineas S.C.L. * Pink Noise México * SDI Media de México * Sebastians * Sensaciones Sónicas * Sysdub Categoría:Actores de doblaje de MéxicoCategoría:Actores de teatroCategoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en MéxicoEnlaces Externos * * Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Actores de teatro Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México Categoría:Actores de los años 2010 Categoría:Actores de doblaje de la ANDA Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Directores de doblaje